Remember Me, Everyday
by cute voodoo
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Seokjin/Taehyung. Seokjin seperti dapat melihat semua kilas balik memori yang selalu terangkai di dalam otaknya, ketika ia melihat objek apapun yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung. Amat merindu. A Collab FF with Phylindan. RnR please. Chapter 2C is UP! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ia tidak mengingatku,

Namun aku mengingatnya.

Ia tidak mencintaiku,

Namun aku sangat mencintainya.

Ia tidak merindukanku,

Namun aku sangat merindukannya.

Apa semua ini akan berakhir begitu

saja?

.

.

**Jin x Taehyung | Boy's Love | two**

**shoot | OC and other members**

**appear**

_Do not plagiarize_

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Seokjin menurunkan kameranya, dan menatap model pakaian pria yang ada di depannya itu dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Bagus, Taehyung-_ah_."

Pemuda yang masih berumur 19 tahun itu tertawa senang, dan berlari ke arah Seokjin yang kini sedang duduk di depan komputer, untuk melihat hasil keseluruhan dari foto-foto Taehyung yang ia potret beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa hasilnya memuaskan, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung pada Seokjin yang kini juga menatapnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, dan mengusak rambut keunguan Taehyung dengan sayang. "Kau selalu menampilkan yang terbaik, Taehyung-_ah_." Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tertawa senang, membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum semakin dalam walau hatinya juga tergores begitu perih.

"Ganti baju, dan bersiaplah. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ujar Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?!" pekik Taehyung kegirangan. Seokjin hanya mengangguk dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Hyung_! Aku tidak akan lama!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak sambil berlari menuju ruang ganti yang sedikit jauh dari lokasi pemotretan dirinya.

Seokjin menghela nafas pendek. Ia menatap sendu semua foto-foto Taehyung yang baru saja ia potret dalam berbagai pose tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya…" lirih Seokjin pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan meremas kasar rambutnya coklat lembutnya itu.

"_Oppa_," sebuah tepukan lembut ia dapatkan di pundaknya. Seokjin tidak merubah posisinya, ia mengenal sosok yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Bersabarlah, aku yakin jika Taehyung akan mengingatmu kembali." Itu Kim Yeri, adik kandungnya yang seumuran dengan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Yeri-_ya_. Ini….Ini sudah tiga bulan berlalu," ucap Seokjin. Ia kini mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Taehyung yang berada di dekat meja rias dan sedang berbicara dengan manajernya. Mungkin, untuk meminta izin karena mereka akan pergi untuk makan malam.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya," Perkataan Yeri begitu menohok hatinya.

"Ya, aku memang mencintainya. Sangat."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak yakin jika ia akan mengingatmu kembali?" Seokjin terdiam. Terkadang, ia memang ingin menyerah begitu saja jika mendapati semua usahanya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Taehyung gagal.

Namun, di sisi lain, ia ingin Taehyung kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat, dan menghirup aroma vanila yang begitu lembut dan dapat membuatnya begitu terlelap ketika mereka berdua tidur di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Jangan menyerah. Tuhan pasti akan selalu mendengar semua doamu."

"Jika memang Tuhan mendengar—"

"Karena mungkin, belum saatnya ia memberikan kembali Taehyung padamu. Mungkin saja, Tuhan juga ingin melihat seberapa besar cintamu pada Taehyung."

Seokjin terdiam. Terkadang, Yeri memang bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu dewasa.

"Psst, _Oppa_. Dia datang." Bisik Yeri.

Seokjin yang mendengar itu, segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan berdiri dengan senyum lebar yang lagi-lagi, ia lakukan untuk menutupi perasaan luka di hatinya. Jika semua tidak ia pertahankan, mungkin saja ia akan menangis setiap harinya. "_Hyung_~ ayo pergi!"

Taehyung yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Yeri, bergelayut manja di lengan Seokjin.

Yeri yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, kita makan di restoran kesukaanmu." Ucap Seokjin.

"Restoran kesukaanku? Apa aku memiliki restoran yang selalu aku datangi setiap aku ingin makan, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

Seokjin ingin menangis, setiap Taehyung bertanya tentang hal-hal yang dulu ia lakukan, namun sekarang ia tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun. "_Hyung_ tahu dimana restoran kesukaanku itu?"

Ya Tuhan, Seokjin benar-benar ingin menangis dan memeluk Taehyung saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa, restoran dimana mereka sering makan bersama disana, dan disana juga Seokjin melamar Taehyung dengan sangat romantic itu termasuk hal yang ikut dilupakan Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum miris. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Ayo pergi." Ia menatap adiknya yang menatapnya dengan kasihan. "Yeri-_ya_, kami—"

"Astaga! Yeri ada disini?!" pekik Taehyung terkejut, yang memang sedari tadi ia tidak menyadari sosok Yeri yang sudah berdiri di sana.

Gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil.

"Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau ada disini." Taehyung membungkukkan badannya, untuk meminta maaf.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Yeri memegang pundak Taehyung, untuk menghentikan lelaki itu.

Taehyung hanya merasa tidak enak dengan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Yeri tetaplah bos Taehyung karena gadis itu adalah pemilik _brand fashion_ sekaligus majalah _fashion_ yang cukup terkenal di dunia, dimana tempat ia bekerja sebagai modelnya.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi."

"Sudahlah." Ucap Yeri lembut.

"Pergilah, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar." Yeri menatap Seokjin. "_Oppa_, jaga modelku ini baik-baik oke? Aku tidak ingin ada noda atau lecet sedikitpun di tubuhnya." ancam Yeri berpura-pura.

Taehyung tersipu malu. Seokjin menarik tubuh Taehyung ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ketika Seokjin menariknya begitu cepat. "Lalatpun tidak akan mendekatinya, Bos."

Yeri tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

"_Ne_." keduanya berpamitan pada Yeri, dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, ketika lelaki kesayangannya itu tertidur begitu pulas. Memang, perjalanan dari tempat kerja mereka ke restoran kesukaan Taehyung cukup jauh, harus ditempuh lima puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan kendaraan. Dan, mereka harus menempuh sekitar tiga puluh lima menit lagi untuk mencapai restoran tersebut.

.

"Sepertinya kau begitu kelelahan." Ucap Seokjin pada Taehyung yang tertidur pulas. Ia memanfaatkan lampu merah yang harus membuatnya menghentikan laju mobilnya. Tangannya merapikan poni Taehyung, dan menyibakkannya ke samping. Wajah damai bak bayi itu semakin jelas di mata Seokjin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung, dan mengecup pipi Taehyung dengan begitu lembut selama beberapa detik.

Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyampaikan rasa rindunya yang meledak-ledak pada sosok Kim Taehyung, yang sudah menerima lamarannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Sosok pria yang telah merebut hatinya, dan menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun. Dan semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Dunianya seakan-akan runtuh.

.

.

_Saat itu, malam hari dan hujan turun begitu deras membasahi__Seoul__...__._

Seokjin menatap ke arah jendela kantornya. Ia sedang mengedit foto-foto dua model yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja ia potret.

Saat ia melihat hujan, entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya yang sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasihnya itu, dan kemarin pada akhirnya ketika mereka selesai makan malam dengan begitu sempurna, karena hanya mereka saja yang ada di dalam restoran itu.

Seokjin memang sengaja memesan seluruh restoran hanya untuk dirinya, dan Kim Taehyung. Ia berniat melamar kekasihnya untuk segera menikah dengannya. Dan, senyumannya masih begitu mengembang ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam saat Taehyung menangis dengan begitu bahagia dan menerima lamarannya.

Ah, Seokjin tiba-tiba saja begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu yang seharian tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia tahu, jika Taehyung yang juga seorang mahasiswa pasti disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampusnya atau tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat _mouse_ komputernya.

Panggilan pertama, tidak dijawab oleh Taehyung dan begitu juga dengan panggilan-panggilan selanjutnya.

Hingga panggilan yang kelima belas. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin Taehyung masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, dan meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam tas."

Monolognya untuk menghibur perasaannya sendiri, walaupun ada rasa cemas yang menghampirinya.

Baru saja ia ingin meletakkan ponselnya kembali, ponselnya itu berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

Namun senyumnya luntur, ketika ia mengharapkan Taehyung yang menelponnya, justru panggilan dari adiknya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Oppa_! _Oppa_! Cepatlah datang ke Seoul _Hospital_!"

Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti, mengapa adiknya berteriak dengan begitu panik dari seberang sana.

"Tenanglah, Yeri. Ada apa? Tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berbicaralah dengan perlahan."

"Taehyung kecelakaan! Ia jatuh terpeleset dari tangga rumahnya hingga

ke lantai bawah!"

Ucapan Yeri yang begitu panik dan gemetar, membuat Seokjin terdiam.

Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan ponsel mahalnya terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan begitu kerasnya. Dunianya seakan runtuh. Jantungnya seakan-akan jatuh ke perut. Apakah ini pertanda dari kecemasannya tadi?

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari dari tempatnya mengedit setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dengan panik, dan berurai air mata, ia berlari menuju halaman parkir. Ia harus cepat sampai ke rumah sakit, dan menemui Taehyung_nya_. Hanya itulah pikiran utama dari Seokjin.

.

.

Lamunannya terpecah, saat mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangnya membunyikan klakson dengan tidak sabaran. Ia segera saja menginjak pedal gas, dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu memang seakan menjadi momok yang sangat menyakitkan dan sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Seokjin. Ia tidak pernah lupa, bagaimana dokter yang merawat Taehyung mengatakan padanya jika calon istrinya itu mengalami amnesia karena benturan yang berulang dan keras di bagian kepalanya. Terapi sudah sangat sering dijalankan, namun Taehyung hanya berhasil mengingat namanya sendiri dan orangtuanya saja. Selebihnya, Taehyung tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya, kariernya.

Apapun itu tidak ia ingat sama sekali. Termasuk dirinya, lamarannya, dan hubungan mereka berdua. Secuilpun, Taehyung tidak mengingat itu sama sekali.

Seokjin selalu berusaha untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil, yang dulu sering kali mereka lakukan. Berharap, jika kekasihnya itu akan kembali mengingatnya walaupun harus dalam potongan-potongan yang sangat kecil.

Seokjin akan terus berjuang. Ia pastikan hal itu.

.

.

Seokjin memarkirkan mobil audi hitamnya di sebuah parkir halaman di depan gedung mungil bernuansa bergaya Eropa modern. Sebuah restoran mungil namun berkelas. Sebuah tempat dimana Seokjin mengutarakan tempat favorit makannya bersama kekasih lugunya itu.

Sebuah tempat penuh memori keceriaan dan kebersamaan.

Sebuah tempat dimana Seokjin pernah mengutarakan keinginan sucinya untuk memiliki kekasihnya.

Sebuah tempat yang kini hanya berupa bagian dari memori-memori kebersamaan cinta manis mereka.

Memori yang terkurung bersama ingatan Taehyung.

.

Seokjin mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian menoleh ke samping kanannya. Tersenyum tulus kepada sosok pemuda yang masih tertidur nyaman dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam sempurna.

Seokjin melepaskan pengait dari sabuk pengaman yang menahan Taehyung di kursi penumpangnya. Seokjin menatap wajah kekasihnya—dahulu itu. Menatap kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam bagaikan sayap kupu-kupu itu mengundang Seokin untuk mengusapnya.

Mengusapnya dengan sayang seperti ia sering melakukannya di waktu itu.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil namun sedih. Lagi-lagi kenangannya bersama Taehyung selalu muncul. Seandainya Seokjin juga bisa menghapus memorinya bersama Taehyung seperti kekasihnya yang hilang ingatan seperti saat ini.

Seokjin membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi tirus Taehyung itu dengan punggung jemarinya. Merasakan halus kulit wajah itu di tangannya. Taehyung mulai terusik dalam tidurnya, ia mulai bergumam namun tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Seokjin semakin tersenyum. Ia tak ingin membangunkan pemuda manis itu sebenarnya. Tetapi ia harus membangunkannya.

Selain itu, Seokjin juga mengusap lembut poni Taehyung untuk ia rapikan. Dan hal itu membuatnya tanpa sadar berada dekat dengan wajah Taehyung.

Sampai ketika akhirnya Seokjin menghentikan belaiannya di wajah Taehyung, lelaki polos itu tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjap sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Taehyung kemudian terkejut mendapati sosok Seokjin berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Ia berdebar begitu Seokjin tidak langsung menyingkir tetapi malah menatapnya begitu lekat. Taehyung semakin berdebar menatap bola mata penuh perasaan tersirat itu. Sampai tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa gatal dan ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya untuk menyatu, lalu—

"HATCHIUU!"

Taehyung bersin di hadapan wajah lelaki tampan yang membawanya pergi itu.

.

"Seokjin-_hyung_, maafkan aku!" Taehyung masih merengek dengan wajah sedih dengan bibirnya yang mengerut lucu itu. Walaupun mereka sudah duduk bersama dengan banyak hidangan di hadapan mereka. Seokjin hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai lelaki itu dengan gemas karena wajahnya yang lucu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang lupakan saja hal itu. Memangnya kau tidak lapar, hm?" Ucapnya lembut. Lalu tak lama kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Taehyung.

"Aku... Aku lapar sekali." Taehyung dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya ke arah Seokjin. "Ayo kita makan?"

Seokjin terkekeh melihat tingkah itu.

"Makanlah."

.

.

Seokjin kembali larut pada pemikirannya ketika melihat Taehyung yang dengan lahap memakan makanannya, dan menatapnya sendu. Bagaimana tidak, ketika memesan menu untuk mereka saat itu, Seokjin benar-benar senang karena Taehyung menyebutkan menu yang biasanya ia pesan ketika mereka masih sering berkencan dahulu.

Dahulu, Taehyung itu memang aneh. Dia bilang masakan Itali favoritnya adalah _lasagna_. Tetapi setiap mereka mengunjungi restoran ini, Taehyung lebih senang memakan menu favorit milik Seokjin, yaitu _tortellini_ dan _spaghetti_ sekaligus. Kemudian membiarkan Seokjin sendiri memakan makanan favorit Taehyung, _lasagna_.

Dan hal itu diingat oleh Taehyung dengan jelas. Bagaimana ia memakan _spaghetti_ bersamaan dengan _tortellini_ dalam satu garpunya, benar-benar persis seperti Taehyung saat menjadi kekasihnya dahulu.

Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Tetapi Taehyung bisa mengingat makanan favoritnya adalah hal yang bisa membuat Seokjin cukup hampir—terharu saat itu.

Dengan perasaan yang senang, Seokjin bertanya pada pemuda yang memakan lahap makanannya itu.

"Taehyung..."

Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin yang menatapnya. Ia menatap polos lelaki tampan di hadapannya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan dan berusaha untuk menelannya sebelum menjawab.

"...ya?"

"Kau mengingat makanan favoritmu?" Tanya Seokjin, dengan nada suara berharap.

Taehyung terdiam saat itu. Ia hanya menatap piring di hadapannya yang berisi _tortellini_ dan _spaghetti_ dengan banyak saus disana.

"Benarkah? Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Tanya Seokjin lagi. Taehyung mendongak mendengarnya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Seokjin.

"Whoa! Jadi ini makanan favoritku? Sebenarnya, aku memesan makanan ini karena ingin menu yang sama dengan meja sebelah sana, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita tua yang duduk sendirian, dengan menu yang memang sama dengan Taehyung. "Sepertinya itu terlihat enak, jadi aku memesan yang sama." Jelasnya dengan agak mendekati Seokjin agar tak berbicara terlalu keras.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum miris kala mendengarnya. Tidak salah memang jika ia berharap.

Namun, ia harus benar-benar menerima, jika kondisi Taehyung sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatnya. Lagi.

.

.

Taehyung memakan _panna cotta_ sebagai hidangan penutupnya itu. Ia terus-menerus menatap lurus ke arah balkon yang hanya terdapat dua meja disana. Menatap dua pasangan yang saling menikmati keceriaan mereka disana. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Seokjin menyadari tingkah laku Taehyung. Ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung. Setelah menyadari kemana arah pandangnya, Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Seolah berusaha menghempaskan sesak di dadanya.

"Taehyung..." Panggilnya pelan.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Seokjin lalu menyendokkan puding krim manis panna cotta di hadapannya. "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu terdengar helaan nafas kecil dari bibirnya. "Di balkon itu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Apa mereka tidak kedinginan makan malam di luar sana?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan mata polos.

Seokjin lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia sudah berdebar sedari tadi, jika Taehyung akan mengatakan ia mengingat sesuatu, karena di balkon itulah tempat dimana Seokjin pernah melamarnya hampir empat bulan yang lalu.

Tempat dimana Taehyung terakhir kali mengingat Seokjin sebagai kekasihnya. Tetapi tak juga diingat oleh Taehyung.

Sepertinya Seokjin memang harus benar-benar menerima bahwa Taehyung tak akan mengingat apapun yang berhubungan tentangnya. Tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Sedikitpun.

"..._Hyung_?" Panggilan Taehyung menghentikan pemikiran Seokjin.

Dengan perlahan, Seokjin meraih lengan Taehyung di atas meja dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Menyelimuti punggung tangannya.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan perlakuannya tanpa mengerjap sedikitpun.

"Mereka tak akan kedinginan. Mereka memiliki kehangatan bersama jika berdua bersama seseorang yang mereka cintai." Jelasnya, lalu mengangkat lengannya yang menggenggam lengan Taehyung.

"Seperti kita saat ini."

Taehyung mulai berkedip. Lalu tak lama ia tersenyum tulus dan begitu manis. Senyum yang begitu teduh di mata Seokjin. Tetapi, sempat juga terlintas di pikiran Taehyung.

Mereka cintai? Seperti kita? Apakah Seokjin...

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis memikirkannya sembari menatap genggaman Seokjin yang mengerat di tangannya.

.

.

Malam itu Seokjin mengantar Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Seokjin yang fokus menyetir mobilnya dan Taehyung yang menghadap jendela mobil menatapi jalanan kota Seoul dan menghembuskan uap nafasnya di kaca. Lalu dengan dia menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang ditulis dalam huruf _hanja_.

.

Seokjin mengantar Taehyung hingga ke rumahnya. Ia kini berdiri di depan gerbang hitam bersama Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih—"

"Tidak, tidak." Taehyung buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Seokjin.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Seokjin-_Hyung_ sudah mentraktirku di restoran favoritku sendiri." Ucapnya.

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. "Tetapi apa kau menyangka tempat makan favoritmu terlalu kebarat-baratan?"

"Aku tak menyangka!" Taehyung juga tertawa dan memukul bahu Seokjin gemas karena mengejeknya.

"Tetapi... Terima kasih, _Hyung._"

Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan menatap Seokjin lekat. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekati Seokjin hingga kedua ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan.

Seokjin mulai berdebar kembali. Apakah Taehyung akan kembali pada kebiasaannya?

Karena Seokjin tahu, setiap mereka habis berkencan dan mengantar Taehyung pulang, Seokjin akan selalu mendapat ciuman di pipi dan pelukan hangat dari Taehyung.

Dan kini Taehyung mendekatinya. Lalu tersenyum begitu manis, menunjukkan _eyesmile_nya di kedua mata yang masih terlapisi eyeliner itu. "Terima kasih, Seokjin-_Hyung_." Ucapnya tulus.

Seokjin kembali menghela nafas sebelum membalas senyuman Taehyung.

Seokjin memang bodoh. Taehyung itu hilang ingatan. Mana mungkin ia mengingat kebiasaannya untuk mencium dan memeluk Seokjin.

Seokjin benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya ia ingat akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, Taehyung."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung begitu lembut, perasaannya menghangat melihat senyuman tulus dari Taehyung.

Kedua matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca. Tak tahan dengan semuanya.

Seokjin segera merengkuh tubuh Taehyung yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu. Membawanya masuk ke dalam dekapannya yang erat itu.

"Aku menyayangimu... Tetaplah tersenyum, Taehyung."

.

Sepertinya Seokjin memang harus menyerah. Ia tak boleh mengharapkan ingatan Taehyung kembali. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

**TBC**.

.

.

Hai, hai~ voodoo balik lagi setelah sekian lama tidak mempublish fanfic satupun dan justru hanya setia menjadi readers yang baik dan selalu memberikan komentar-komentar positip /halah/

Kalian mesti tau, fanfic ini project bersama author yang mungkin kalian sudah tahu, author As Sweet As Sugar dan As Sweet As Caramel, yang bikin para readersnya jadi diabetes melitus saking manisnya! Siapa lagi kalo bukan _Phylindan_ aka Mamanya Kookie ._. (yang disebut kegirangan bareng anaknya)

Semoga kalian suka sama gabungan dari pemikiran absurd kami berdua ya'-')/~ semoga gak muntah-muntah karena gagal syedih nih ff hehehe. Udah deh ya, daripada saya banyak bacot.

_Mind to review please? _

.

.

This story © **cute voodoo** and **P****hylindan**.


	2. Chapter 2A

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa bisa kau katakan padaku?

Apa hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan?

Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku merindukanmu?

Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku menyayangimu?

Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku begitu mencintaimu?

Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku selalu mencari cara agar kau dapat mengingatku?

Atau kau mengharapkanku untuk menyerah?

.

.

**Jin x Taehyung | Boy's Love | two shoot | OC and other members appear**

**Do not plagiarize**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Aku menyayangimu... Tetaplah tersenyum, Taehyung."

Sepertinya Seokjin memang harus menyerah. Ia tak boleh mengharapkan ingatan Taehyung kembali. Untuk selamanya.

Seperti biasa, Seokjin selalu mengirimkan pesan berisi kalimat 'selamat pagi' atau hanya sekedar mengingatkan Taehyung untuk semua jadwalnya, dan selalu menjaga kesehatannya setiap hari. Ya, Seokjin memang selalu melakukan itu, hanya demi kekasihnya yang ia cintai. Kim Taehyung.

Dan selalu seperti biasa, Seokjin akan tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang berkaca dengan balasan pesan dari Taehyung sesingkat apapun itu. Ia tetap menyukainya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang besarnya. Ia memainkan ponselnya, dan melihat isi folder foto dan video di ponselnya yang hampir semua terisi dengan foto-foto kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap ke meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Menatap pigura berisi foto dirinya dan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum lebar, dengan latar belakang Menara Eiffel.

Matanya seperti dapat melihat semua kilas balik memori yang selalu terangkai di dalam otaknya, ketika ia melihat objek apapun yang berhubungan Taehyung. Dan jika seperti ini, ia selalu ingin menangis.

"Percuma."

Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya, dan menenggelamkan wajah ke atas bantal kepala bersarung merah itu. "Apa dengan menangis dapat membuat Taehyung mengingatku?" ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam bantal.

.

.

.

"Seokjin-_Hyung_!" Taehyung berteriak dengan bersemangat, dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Seokjin yang baru saja datang ke tempat pemotretan. Kebetulan, hari ini mereka akan melakukan pemotretan di sekitaran taman di sepanjang Sungai Han.

Seokjin terkadang berpikir, apa yang dilakukan Taehyung begitu menyakiti dirinya hanya dengan senyum lebarnya dan suaranya yang begitu bersemangat, dan ia tidak mengerti dengan semua itu.

"Hai, Taehyung-_ah_. Sudah sarapan?" tanya Seokjin setelah meletakkan peralatan kamera miliknya, dan mengusap rambut keunguan Taehyung.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_?" ia menatap mata lelaki itu dengan sorot matanya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Sudah."

"Tapi aku membawa roti, kau mau makan lagi, _Hyung_?"

Salah satu kelemahan seorang Kim Seokjin. Tidak akan pernah ada kata penolakan untuk setiap hal positif yang diberikan Taehyung, walaupun terkadang itu akan berefek padanya. Seperti ini, ia sudah kenyang karena sarapan nasi goreng kimchi masakan adiknya, dan ia kini harus memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taehyung hanya untuk menyenangkan hati pria yang dicintainya itu.

Taehyung membuka segel plastik dari roti tersebut, dan memberikannya pada Seokjin. Membuat lelaki bertubuh tegap itu tersenyum manis sebelum memakannya.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_? Apa roti pilihanku enak? Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa roti kesukaanmu."

Seokjin menelan kunyahan roti yang ada di tenggorokannya begitu sulit. Ia serasa menelan batu yang begitu tajam, dan mencoba untuk merobek tenggorokannya. Taehyung bahkan tidak mengingat apa rasa dan roti kesukaannya, yang jelas-jelas Taehyung sering sekali membelikannya. Pada akhirnya, Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"_Oppa_."

"Ah, Yeri-_ya_. Kau mengejutkanku." Seokjin menurunkan kamera miliknya, dan menatap adiknya.

"Ia belum mengingatnya juga?"

Seokjin tersenyum miris, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yeri ikut menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula."

"Kau bukan Tuhan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan kini aku menyalahkannya mengapa aku yang mengalami semua hal menyedihkan seperti ini."

"_Oppa_…"

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir menyerah."

Keduanya terdiam. "Menyerahlah jika kau ingin menyerah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Termasuk, jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Taehyung."

Seokjin mendongak, dan menatap adiknya dengan tajam. "Aku mencintainya. Kau harus tahu hal itu. Kim Yeri."

Yeri menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau tidak menyalahkan Tuhan dan tidak menyerah." Ia menatap ke arah belakang Seokjin, dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, Taehyung-_ah_!"

Yeri menepuk pundak Seokjin. "Teruskanlah semuanya dan percayalah."

.

.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taehyung yang memakan es krim seperti anak kecil. "Ya, Taehyung-_ah_, lihatlah betapa berantakannya dirimu."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, yang menampakkan deretan gigi bersihnya. Seokjin mengambil tissue basah dari dalam tasnya, dan membersihkan bekas-bekas es krim di sekitar bibir, pipi, bahkan hidung Taehyung. "Kau seperti anak kecil."

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Bahkan, Seokjin dapat medengar begitu jelas deru nafas Taehyung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"_Hyung_?"

"A—ah! Hahaha, maafkan aku." Seokjin tertawa gugup. Ia benar-benar konyol, mengharapkan hal-hal manis dan romantis akan terjadi padanya setelah apa yang terjadi pada ingatan Taehyung.

"Kau mau es krimnya?"

Taehyung bahkan membuka percakapan kembali, tanpa merasakan hal apapun. Ia menyendokkan es krim rasa stroberi miliknya besar-besar dan menunggu Seokjin membuka mulutnya.

Seokjin menatap wajah Taehyung sebentar, dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima suapan besar dari Taehyung.

Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan senang, dan tertawa. Seokjin merasakan detak jantungnya selalu berdegup melebihi batas ketika melihat Taehyung. Dan ia sadar, jika ia masih benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu, walaupun seseorang yang ia cintai itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dan ia sadar juga, mungkin ia akan menyesali semuanya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai ia kehilangan suara tawa Taehyung yang begitu indah di telinganya.

"_Saranghae_." Gumanya dengan lirih, yang ikut terbawa hembusan angin.

.

.

Para staff, dan beberapa model serta para manajer model yang berada di bawah naungan YK Fashion and Entertainment segera membubarkan diri dari rapat yang rutin dilakukan satu bulan sekali, untuk memperbaiki kinerja mereka yang merasa kurang.

Di ruangan besar itu, masih tersisa Yeri, Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Namjoon–manager dari Taehyung.

Yeri menatap Taehyung. "Oh ya Taehyung, hari ini kau akan berfoto dengan modelku yang menjadi _icon_ cabangku di Jepang. Jeon Jungkook."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, mendengar nama 'Jeon Jungkook' yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu. "A—Apa? Jung—Jungkook? Hahaha, kau pasti salah bukan?" matanya menatap Yeri meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak salah. Untuk dua minggu lagi, aku ingin dua iconku untuk model laki-laki di dua cabang yang berbeda digabungkan, dan dicetak dalam dua bahasa. Jepang dan Korea. Sehingga, ulasan keduanya akan berada di dalam majalah dua minggu ke depan." Jelas Yeri. "Ini soal pekerjaan." Tekan Yeri. Ia mengerti, mengapa kakak laki-lakinya begitu tertekan saat mendengar nama model utamanya itu.

Taehyung dan Namjoon tidak mengerti dengan reaksi yang diberikan Seokjin. Namun, mereka berdua memang sudah mengenal Jeon Jungkook, model yang sama terkenal di Jepang seperti Kim Taehyung yang terkenal di Korea. Namun mereka belum pernah bertemu langsung.

"Hari ini ia akan datang, kalian akan melakukan cukup banyak pemotretan hari ini, majalah spesial edisi untuk dua _icon_ laki-lakiku." Tambah Yeri dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

Alasan mengapa seorang Kim Seokjin tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook adalah, karena Jungkook adalah salah satu bagian yang pernah mewarnai kehidupan Seokjin lima tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan gigi kelincinya tersenyum dan menyapa Seokjin.

"Hai, Seokjin-_Hyung_. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap lelaki itu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Merasa diperhatikan, Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_, aku Jeon Jungkook. Kau pasti Kim Taehyung, bukan?" ucapnya dengan manis.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne. Aku Kim Taehyung."

"Panggil dia dengan 'Hyung' Jungkook-ah, ia lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Tambah Seokjin. Ia menatap keduanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tae-_Hyung_." Jungkook membungkuk sopan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Seokjin bergantian. "Bisa aku bicara dengan Seokjin-_Hyung_ sebentar?" izinnya pada Taehyung.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu."

Nyatanya, kalimat 'aku pergi dulu' dari Taehyung hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari keduanya. Dan setidaknya, ia masih dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

Suasana di antara keduanya cukup canggung. Jungkook berdengung sebelum memulainya. "Sepertinya, kau sedikit berubah, _Hyung_."

"Benarkah?" Seokjin tersenyum canggung. Ia melirik bagian tubuhnya yang dapat dilihat matanya. "Kurasa tidak. Kupikir, kau yang cukup banyak berubah."

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Seokjin. "Misalnya?"

"Kau bertambah tinggi. Dan kau…"

"Dan?"

"Dan kau bertambah manis."

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

.

.

**TBC**

Hohohoho, siapa yang nungguin nih fanfic absurd ;-;)/ raise your hand babe! Sorry kelamaan update, rada ga mood /sok/ ini seriusan, voodoo bete sama orang yang jadi siders sebenarnya. Kenapa sih kalian jadi siders? Emang kalian ga bisa bayangin apa betapa sedihnya seorang author yang karyanya dibikin sampe rambut keriting cuma dibaca aja tanpa dikasih kritik dan saran apapun? /nangis di pojokan/ oksip, ini skip aja. Karena mau dikasitau, mau disindir kaya begimane juga siders ga akan pernah ngerti ;")

Oh ya, kayanya ini sih bakal lebih panjang dari prakiran hehehehe. Tapi tetep aja twoshoot, soalnya akan saya kasih angka 2A dan seterusnya sampe tamat /tawa setan/ ga deng, boong gamau kepanjangan juga. Soalnya nanti takut diprotes hihihi, sekali lagi voodoo banyak-banyak minta maap ye kalo ceritanya rada ngebosenin, dan mainstream pake banget._.) dan sedihnya bikin mual, karena jujur aja voodoo dan bunda phylindan tidak dapat membuat cerita sedih sampe bikin orang kentut, sorry salah, sampe nangis.

Ngomong-ngomong, do you have an idea? Just PM me or comment. Mungkin voodoo dan bunda kookie akan memasukkannya dalam cerita :-D. So, read and review, fav and follow)/

Jangan lupa baca dan dukung : **As Sweet As Caramel** by **Phylindan** aka **emaknya kookierun**.

Thanks to : Phylindan, she3nn0, JungYoungest, taetaejin, chohyunsungie, TKTOPKID, Jisaid, macclatte21, bootae, Githa891, 454, dan sider, juga orang-orang yang cuma fav/follow tapi gak review:")

p.s : sorry ga bisa dibales reviewnya satu-satu ;_; maklum, sibuk jadi anak pecicilan ;_;

p.s.s : kalo mau kenalan, PM-an aja yuk! Kkk~

**cute voodoo and phylindan **


	3. Chapter 2B

Apa semuanya akan berubah?

Atau semuanya akan tetap sama?

Apa semuanya akan berputar?

Atau kau benar-benar ingin melepaskanku?

.

.

**Jin x Taehyung | Boy's Love | two shoot | OC and other members appear**

**Do not plagiarize**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Suasana di antara keduanya cukup canggung. Jungkook berdengung sebelum memulainya. "Sepertinya, kau sedikit berubah, _Hyung_."

"Benarkah?" Seokjin tersenyum canggung. Ia melirik bagian tubuhnya yang dapat dilihat matanya. "Kurasa tidak. Kupikir, kau yang cukup banyak berubah."

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Seokjin. "Misalnya?"

"Kau bertambah tinggi. Dan kau…"

"Dan?"

"Dan kau bertambah manis."

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

.

.

Manis?

Manis...

Manis!

Ini pertamakalinya dalam hidup Taehyung merasa ada sebuah kata yang membuatnya iritasi dan memuakkan bagi pendengarannya. Terlebih melihat Seokjin dengan senyuman yang menawan tertuju pada orang lain, bukan dirinya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pemikirannya saat ini.

Siapa sebenarnya lelaki muda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu mengenal Seokjin? Dan Seokjin sendiri juga terlihat begitu akrab dengannya?

.

.

Seokjin menyiapkan kepingan memori baru untuk persiapan pemotretan dua icon terkenal kali ini. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah sofa di dalama studio dengan sebuah dslr di pangkuannya.

Seokjin menghela napas sendu, lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Taehyung dengan tingkahnya yang selalu membuat Seokjin merasa teriris. Namun meski begitu, tak akan sanggup untuk melunturkan perasaan cintanya.

Tak lama kemudian Seokjin menyadari seseorang menghampirinya, ia mendongak lalu sesaat setelahnya tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Jungkook.

"Hai Hyung, apa aku mengganggumu?" Lelaki muda itu menyapa begitu Seokjin tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak. Kemarilah." Seokjin memberikan gestur dengan menepuk tempat di atas sofa agar Jungkook dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

Jungkook mengambil tempat di sebelah Seokjin, lalu ia mengulurkan sesuatu ke arah Seokjin. Sebungkus permen chewy gum rasa stroberi. "Untukmu, Hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum miris melihat permen tersebut dari telapak tangan Jungkook, pemuda itu bahkan masih mengingatnya. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak berhubungan cukup lama.

"Terimakasih, Kookie." Seokjin mengambil permen tersebut dari tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar panggilannya. "Kau masih mengingatku seperti itu."

Seokjin malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan. Lalu tak lama, keduanya larut dalam obrolan hangat yang mereka bangun sendiri. Saling tertawa satu sama lain, dan membangkitkan memorit lama yang dulu pernah mereka buat.

.

Taehyung sedang mengejar anak anjing milik salah seorang staff di studio saat itu. Taehyung mengejarnya dengan gemas sampai ia harus mengendap-endap mengejarnya agar anjing kecil tersebut bisa ditangkap olehnya.

Saat Taehyung mengejarnya sampai ke sebuah ruangan dimana anjing itu berlari, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja karena ia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk disana. Tidak sendirian. Tetapi bersama seorang model dari Jepang yang akan menjadi partnernya itu.

Taehyung membeku. Ia berdiri terpaku menatap tawa Seokjin. Tawa Seokjin begitu hangat dan nyaman saat bersama lelaki bermarga Jeon itu.

Semua tingkah itu, tawa itu, tatapan itu, semuanya berbeda saat bersama Jungkook. Taehyung dapat dengan jelas membedakannya. Dan tanpa bisa memungkirinya, Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang kasat mata mencubit perasaannya melihat momen itu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Anjing jenis maltese berbulu coklat terang itu ternyata menghampiri kaki Seokjin.

"Waah~ kemarilah~"

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar suara Seokjin, tetapi suara itu tidak ditunjukkan ke arahnya, melainkan kepada si anjing. Dengan menghela napas pelan, Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Seokjin berniat untuk mengambil anjing tersebut.

Seokjin meraih anjing kecil yang menghampirinya itu dengan mengangkat tubuh anjing tersebut ke pangkuannya. Jungkook yang melihat itu juga berseru senang dan menggapai bulu halus anjing tersebut untuk ia elus.

"Manisnya~" Jungkook berseru, menggelitik dagu anjing tersebut dan membuatnya tak bisa diam di pangkuan Seokjin.

Taehyung berdehem cukup kencang. Menyadarkan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya sedari tadi. Taehyung kemudian berdiri di hadapan Seokjin yang sedang duduk itu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Berikan dia padaku."

Seokjin terdiam. Taehyung berucap dengan nada cukup dingin, ia tak memakai embel-embel kata 'hyung' atau bahkan menatapnya. Taehyung memang menunduk, tetapi ia hanya menatap anjing kecil itu. Bukan menatap Seokjin.

"Ah, baiklah." Seokjin tersenyum dan memberikan anjing kecil itu ke tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Seokjin juga Jungkook. Meninggalkan Seokjin dengan senyum pudarnya dan Jungkook yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tae-Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin menggeleng kecil. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook juga mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong maukah kau temani aku makan di luar, Jin-Hyung? Aku rindu masakan Korea~" keluhnya sedikit merajuk.

Seokjin terkekeh, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala lelaki muda tersebut karena gemas menatapnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Kookie."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Taehyung mendengar percakapan terakhir itu. Bagaimana Seokjin memanggil namanya dengan lembut membuat sesuatu dalam diri Taehyung memberontak. Lalu dengan kesal, Taehyung melepas anak anjing dalam gendongannya tersebut ke atas meja. Dan ia berjalan sejauh mungkin dari tempat tersebut. Taehyung bahkan tak mempedulikan Yeri yang memanggil namanya dan bertanya kenapa.

.

.

Photo shoot.

Seokjin memegang kameranya dengan cukup gugup dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Memotret dua orang sekaligus adalah hal biasa untuknya, tetapi tidak jika dua orang itu adalah dua orang terbaiknya dalam model maupun...bagi kehidupannya.

Seokjin merebahkan diri diatas kursi plastik di belakangnya. Ia menghela napas disana. Photo shoot yang telah di kerjakannya adalah kedua model sekaligus dan Jungkook, kini tinggal Taehyung sendiri gambar yang harus ia ambil. Seokjin merasa begitu berat, dia cukup peka untuk menyadari bagaimana sikap Taehyung kepadanya semenjak kedatangan Jungkook kembali. Taehyung terlihat pendiam kepadanya. Seokjin tak mengerti itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan pada Taehyung. Salah satunya adalah, apakah Taehyung cemburu dengan kedekatannya bersama Jungkook?

Oh, Seokjin sangat bergantung pada pertanyaan itu. Dan membuatnya kembali punya harapan jika Taehyung menyadari perasaannya selama ini, dan mungkin saja memiliki secuil ingatan tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Tetapi kalau itu pun terjadi—

"Ayo, aku sudah siap." Ucapan Taehyung yang berlalu membuat Seokjin kembali dari pemikirannya. Ia segera berdiri karena Taehyung telah siap di area pemotretan. Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal didalam diri Seokjin, Taehyung yang bersikap dingin itu membuat Seokjin malah semakin takut. Takut akan kehilangannya. Benar-benar kehilangan lelaki yang ia cintainya itu.

Seokjin tergugup, pandangan tajam Taehyung yang menembus lensa kameranya benar-benar menusuk Seokjin. Seperti ada sebuah pesan dari pandangan yang tertuju pada kameranya itu.

"Oke. Kerja yang bagus, Taehyung." Seokjin memuji, menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum kearah lelaki manis itu.

Untuk sesaat, Taehyung terpana dengan senyuman menawan itu. Ia mulai membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyuman ceria miliknya.

Tetapi senyuman yang terpatri hanya sepersekian detik itu harus sirna. Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang menghampiri Seokjin dan memberinya air mineral dan sebuah roti untuknya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Taehyung kepada Seokjin.

Taehyung melihat itu dengan sangat iritasi. Dan yang membuatnya semakin jengkel adalah, Seokjin menerima semua itu dengan senang hati dan membalas perbuatan Jungkook dengan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Permisi." Taehyung melewati kedua orang yang sedang bercengkerama itu tanpa melihat keduanya sedikitpun. Membuahkan tatapan tanya dari Jungkook dan helaan napas sendu dari Seokjin.

Setelah ini, Seokjin pikir ia butuh bicara dengan Taehyung.

.

"Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu di kafetaria kantor majalah itu, segera tersadar ketika suara seseorang menyapanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadap seseorang yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya, bersama dua cangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepul di atas baki yang ia bawa itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil, dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ah, Yeri-ya. Ada apa?"

Gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Tidak ada. Ini, untukmu. Americano?"

Taehyung menerima segelas kopi itu dengan senyuman yang sepertinya sangat ia paksa untuk muncul. "Terimakasih."

Untuk beberapa menit, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Terlebih, hari sudah malam, dan kafetaria cukup sepi. "Jika majalah edisi dua minggu depan, memiliki banyak permintaan lagi. Ada kemungkinan kalian berdua akan dipotret ulang dengan tema lain."

Bagaimanapun, Yeri adalah atasannya. Dan itu adalah tugas, walau di satu sisi ia tidak menyukai lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook. Balasannya pada ucapan Yeri hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil dari kepalanya. Membuat rambutnya sedikit bergoyang.

Yeri menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak. Menjadi model adalah pekerjaanku."

"Tae, apa kau—"

"Yeri-ya!"

Yeri segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Keduanya mendapati dua orang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seokjin dan Jungkook. Yeri dapat mendengar dengusan kecil tidak suka dari Taehyung. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. Membalas lambaian tangan dari Jungkook.

"Hanya berdua saja?" tanya Seokjin yang sudah berdiri di dekat meja yang diduduki Yeri dan Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja, dan ingin berdiri dari sana. "Aku harus—"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Taehyung-ah." Potong Seokjin. Ia menatap mata Taehyung lurus, dan pancaran sendu yang sulit dicerna dengan mudah.

"Baiklah." Yeri berdiri, dan merapikan roknya. "Jungkook, ayo ikut aku. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku bicarakan padamu."

Jungkook menoleh ke Yeri, dan mengangguk cepat. "Ne, Nuna!" jawabnya dengan bersemangat, dan berlari kecil mengikuti Yeri yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar!" ucap Yeri ketika gadis itu sudah sampai di depan lift, yang akan membawa dirinya dan Jungkook ke lantai atas. Suaranya tentu saja terdengar keras, karena suasana yang sangat sepi.

.

Keduanya terjebak dalam atmosfer yang begitu canggung. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan Seokjin berdeham kecil. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hyung."

Seokjin ingin menunjukkan sedikit senyumnya, ketika Taehyung kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' setidaknya, ia sedikit merasa lega dengan itu.

"Ini sudah larut. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung mendengus tidak suka dengan perkataannya. "Ya, ya, ya! Aku akan pulang bersamamu!" serunya dengan nada tinggi yang kesal, dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

Seokjin terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Taehyung. "Kau—"

"Cepat antarkan aku pulang." Potong Taehyung dengan dingin. Ia lebih dulu melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Seokjin yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat.

.

Sama seperti keadaan yang ada di kafetaria. Keduanya kembali terjebak keadaan yang begitu canggung di dalam mobil. Hanya suara alunan musik jazz yang begitu lembut, mengalun di dalam mobil milik Seokjin itu.

Laju mobil Seokjin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah berpagar hitam menjulang. Taehyung dengan cepat melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Dan keluar dari mobil milik Seokjin sebelum lelaki itu mengatakan sepatah kata.

Seokjin hanya bisa menatap lesu Taehyung yang sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, dan pagar hitam gagah itu kembali tertutup. Seakan menggambarkan, Taehyung yang juga menolak dirinya.

Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil. Ia selalu mengingat ketika Taehyung yang selalu merengek dilepaskan sabuk pengamannya oleh Seokjin, dan bersikap manja padanya. Dan terkadang lelaki itu tanpa ada hal apapun mengecupnya di pipi, atau bibirnya.

Jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, mungkin yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis. Seokjin meratapi dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar terjebak dalam kukungan perasaannya sendiri pada seorang Kim Taehyung.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh, dan terjerat pada pesona Kim Taehyung yang tidak mudah dilepaskan dan dilupakan begitu saja. Ia memang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan sikap Taehyung satu hari ini. sebelumnya, ia sedikit berharap jika Taehyung cemburu padanya karena sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Seokjin. Namun, Seokjin mempunyai pikiran yang lain.

Bagaimana jika ternyata Taehyung memiliki rasa dendam atau tidak suka pada Jungkook. Terlebih mengingat mereka berada dalam peringkat yang sama di negara masing-masing dan mendapat predikat terbaik di cabang masing-masing. Seokjin tahu jika Taehyung adalah orang yang benci bersaing. Namun, jika ia tidak menyukai orang itu, kemungkinan besar ada sesuatu yang Taehyung sembunyikan. Dan Seokjin tidak tahu itu apa.

Masih ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi pada diri Taehyung, dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak tahu. Sebelumnya Seokjin berharap jika Taehyung benar-benar cemburu. Ia pikir, perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Namun, sepertinya semuanya hanyalah sebuah hembusan angin yang pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada gunanya.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya yang ada di dashboard miliknya. Mengarahkan jarinya pada aplikasi kalender. Empat hari lagi adalah hari jadi dirinya dan Taehyung yang keempat tahun, dan semua perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia begitu saja. Seokjin tertawa. Tertawa kecut dengan air mata yang meleleh begitu saja di pipinya.

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya, setelah melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di sekitar kamarnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan matanya bergerak mencari nama seseorang.

Setelah menemukannya, ia segera saja menghubungi orang itu. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah sapaan terdengar di seberang sana.

"**Ada apa, Taehyung-ah?"**

"Yeri-ya…Ini tentang aku, Seokjin-Hyung, dan Jungkook."

.

.

TBC

Halohaaaaaaah! Siapa yang sudah lama nunggu lanjutannya, angkat ketek coba! /salah/ voodoo sok banget ditunggu-tunggu ye -_- maklum biasa nunggu soalnya /apasih/. Okeeyyyyyy! Terimakasih banyak buat yang review, fav, and follow! Voodoo terimakasih banget pokoknya)/ apalagi waktu liat review ternyata….ada favorite author voodoo yang ikutan review ;_; /nangis bahagia/ Sekali lagi, voodoo minta maap kalo review ga pernah dibales, maklum voodoo sibuk ;-; /ini seriusan/

Oke, mungkin ada yang mau kirim ide mungkin atau kenalan mungkin? Kkk~ just PM me, honey! Oh ya, jangan lupa dukung teyus maminya si kookie aka **Phylindan** yang akhir-akhir ini kayanya lagi gak mood-an'-')/ teror aja PMnya biar As Sweet As Caramel dipercepet updatenya /tawa setan/. Oh ye seperti biasa'-'maapkan daku kalo feel sedihnya ga dapet-_-maklum ga berpengalaman-3-)b. kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak ga arti puisi di atas? Kkk~

Okray! Mind to review, fav, and follow our story, please?

**cute voodoo and phylindan **


	4. Chapter 2C

Jadi ini akhirnya?

Apa kau ingin membuatku mati karenamu?

.

.

**Jin x Taehyung | Boy's Love | two shoot | OC and other members appear**

**Do not plagiarize**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya, setelah melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di sekitar kamarnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan matanya bergerak mencari nama seseorang.

Setelah menemukannya, ia segera saja menghubungi orang itu. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah sapaan terdengar di seberang sana.

"**Ada apa, Taehyung-ah?"**

"Yeri-ya…Ini tentang aku, Seokjin-Hyung, dan Jungkook."

.

.

"**Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan datang ke rumahmu."**

"Ne. Terimakasih Yeri. Selamat malam. Maaf sudah menganggu."

"**Ne. Selamat malam. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Semoga mimpi indah."**

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli oleh stiker-stiker itu dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sabar." Gumamnya pelan, sebelum jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Yeri menuruni anak tangga rumahnya yang besar dan mewah itu dengan langkah yang cepat. Ia sudah berdandan rapi dengan pakaian santainya yang selalu terlalu fashionable, dan menarik. Seokjin menoleh ke arah suara kaki-kaki yang melangkah dengan begitu cepat itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan sebentar!" jawab Yeri sedikit berteriak, setelah meminum susu yang diantarkan salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumahnya, ketika ia sudah mencapai lantai bawah.

"Tidak sarapan lebih dulu?" tanya Seokjin lagi. "Bagaimana jika kau sakit, huh?"

Yeri memutar bola matanya malas. Umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun, dan ia masih diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakaknya itu. Ia menghampiri Seokjin, dan memeluk leher kakaknya itu dari belakang. Mengecup pipi kanan Seokjin.

"Aku akan sibuk satu hari ini, Oppa. Dan aku akan sarapan bersama temanku nanti. Oh ya, semalam Jungkook menghubungiku, ia bilang hari ini ia akan datang ke rumah."

Seokjin yang sebelumnya sedang meneguk susu miliknya, kini tersedak. Yeri membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk tengkuk Seokjin. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Untuk apa ia datang kesini?"

"Entahlah, ia bilang hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagipula, Oppa tidak ingat jika hari ini semuanya aku liburkan? Kau tidak ada pekerjaan, bukan?"

"Y—Ya."

"Jadi, lebih baik temani saja dia bermain disini. Lagipula, sepertinya kalian berdua tidak canggung lagi. Ingat, dia itu salah satu model terbaikku. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Yeri segera melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkan Seokjin yang duduk diam sendirian menatap makanan yang menjadi menu sarapannya, dan segelas susu yang sudah habis hingga pertengahan gelas besar itu.

Seokjin ingat dengan perkataan adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat mereka sedang berdua saja di dalam kamar Seokjin.

"_Oppa, jika Taehyung tidak juga mengingatmu, mengapa kau terus memaksa agar ia dapat mengingatmu? Mungkin saja, kau memang tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Kulihat kalian kembali semakin dekat. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan saja Taehyung dan kembali memeluk Jungkook?"_

Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan, dan membuat gelas berisi susu yang ada di dekat tangannya jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya ke lantai. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan adik perempuannya itu. Sebelumnya, ia diminta agar terus percaya jika Taehyung akan mengingat dirinya, namun, setelah itu, ia disarankan untuk kembali pada Jungkook.

"Sial!" teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

Yeri mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas mahal miliknya. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tidak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama untuk mendengar suara sapaan di seberang sana.

"**Nuna? Ada apa?"**

"Kau tidak lupa bukan?"

"**Ah! Tidak, tentu saja tidak."**

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi oke?"

"**Ne, Nuna."**

Yeri menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya setelah menutup panggilan dua arah tersebut.

.

.

Seokjin sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya, dengan membaca tentang artikel tentang kesehatan ketika seseorang menyapanya dan ikut duduk di pinggir kolam renang di sebelah dirinya.

"Hai, Hyung."

"Hai."

Seokjin tidak begitu terkejut sebenarnya dengan kedatangan Jungkook ke rumahnya. Terlebih, Yeri sudah memberitahukannya lebih dulu. Hanya saja, pikirannya masih kalut dengan seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Selama beberapa belas menit, keduanya hanya diam dalam atmosfer yang tiba-tiba saja begitu canggung. Jungkook berdeham kecil, dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari dua bola mata Seokjin.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" ulang Seokjin.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Rengek Jungkook. Lelaki itu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Seokjin, dan berhasil membuat lelaki yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa lagi? Setelah kau mengabaikanku, kini kau mentertawakanku?"

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook. Membiarkan wangi apel menguar dari surai lembut itu ke indera penciumannya. Wangi yang sama, dan tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau berbeda, Hyung."

"Benarkah?" Seokjin meneliti seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan. Bukan fisik yang ku maksud. Tapi sifatmu yang berubah."

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Apa itu karena pengaruh dari kita yang sudah cukup lama tidak berhubungan? Sudah berapa lama, ya?" Jungkook menunjukkan wajah berpikirnya. "Ah, mungkin sudah lebih dari lima tahun ya, Hyung?" lelaki itu memberikan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sedih. Senyumnya ia kembangkan dengan begitu terpaksa.

Kedua bola mata Seokjin membulat mendapatkan ekspresi wajah Jungkook seperti itu. Ekspresi wajah yang sama, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berpacaran.

"Maaf." Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya diam, dan pikirannya bercabang entah kemana. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan kakinya yang berada di dalam kolam renang.

Jungkook meraih tangan Seokjin, dan mengenggamnya pelan. "Hyung, aku masih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Seokjin butuh Taehyung saat ini juga! Ia tidak peduli jika lelaki itu masih marah atau tidak padanya. Namun, hanya biarkan ia mendengar suara lelaki itu mengucap sapaan atau memakinya. Apapun itu, ia membutuhkan Taehyung walaupun dalam bentuk suara. Ia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia begitu takut saat ini juga.

Jantung berdegup seperti biasa. Begitu cepat. Terlebih, dengan sesuatu yang kini semakin merumitkan dirinya.

"Ye—Yeoboseyo, Taehyung-ah."

Suara Seokjin begitu bergetar ketika telepon darinya diangkat oleh seseorang yang begitu sangat ia cintai itu, dan bahkan hampir membuatnya gila.

"**Ne, Seokjin-Hyung? Ada apa?"**

Seokjin tanpa sadar sudah menunjukkan senyum miliknya, saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang begitu lembut di pendengarannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"**Apa?"**

"Aku menyayangimu."

"**Hyung?"**

"Aku…Mencintaimu. Sangat. Kim Taehyung."

Pip!

Dan Seokjin memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dengan cepat. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang besarnya. Ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri, dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Dadanya terlalu berdegup kencang, bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri.

Matanya melirik kalender kecil yang ada di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang miliknya. Tanggal 24. Dan itu tiga hari lagi. Tanggal yang benar-benar spesial bagi seorang Kim Seokjin. "Kim Taehyung…" lirihnya. Matanya menatap begitu nanar tanggal yang sudah ia lingkari itu. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan di setiap kalender.

Matanya kembali melelehkan air mata. Ia tertawa, dan mengusap matanya dengan kasar. "Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Matahari begitu bersinar terik di pertengahan bulan Juni, dimana musim panas sedang berlangsung. Seokjin melangkah masuk, dan mendapat sapaan dari beberapa pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan fashion milik adiknya itu.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lift, dan mengantarkan dirinya ke lantai lima, dimana biasa ia melakukan pemotretan. Sesaat setelah sampai di lantai lima, ia segera mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Dan mendapati adiknya sudah berdiri di dekat sofa yang ada untuk tempat duduk para staff.

"Yeri-ya. Hari ini siapa yang akan ku potret?" tanya Seokjin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang akan dipotretnya.

Yeri menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kemarin bukankah sudah kuberitahu?"

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Kau sakit?

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Mungkin, aku tidak mendengarkanku mu kemarin. Maaf."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya Taehyung yang dipotret hari ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dini hari tadi ia menghubungiku dan mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak bisa datang hari ini. Jadi, kau akan memotret model wanitanya dulu. Hari ini hanya Geum Hee yang akan kau potret." Jelas Yeri.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, dan duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Mulai menyiapkan kamera miliknya yang sebelumnya sudah ada di atas meja di depan sofa. Yeri ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Pergerakan tangan Seokjin yang sedang menyiapkan kameranya itu, terhenti sejenak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hari ini. Bukankah hari ini tepat hari jadi kalian berdua yang keempat tahun?"

Pertanyaan Yeri, membuat Seokjin menatapnya. Lelaki itu menatap Yeri begitu dalam, dan menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan semua perasaan emosi yang begitu tercampur di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu?" ucapnya, air mata Seokjin mulai mengalir perlahan menyusuri pipinya. "Ini sudah keempat tahun kami bersama." Ia mengusap matanya, namun usahanya gagal untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata itu. "Dan ini sudah hampir empat bulan aku berjuang untuk kembali memulihkan ingatannya tentang hubungan kami berdua. Karena apa? Karena aku begitu mencintainya. Dan sampai saat ini, semuanya terasa begitu percuma dan terbuang sia-sia begitu saja. Ini begitu menyakitkan bagiku." Ia tidak peduli dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Ia memeluk adik perempuannya itu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak adiknya. "Apa semua akan berakhir seperti ini saja? Bukankah jika seperti ini Tuhan tidak adil?"

Yeri mengusap dengan lembut surai milik Seokjin. "Oppa, apa kau sudah tahu jika semua ini memang menjadi garis akhir dari semua perjuanganmu untuk Taehyung?"

"Bahkan ia tidak mengingat hari ini, Yeri-ya."

"Seharusnya kau mengingatkannya."

"Percuma. Karena ia tidak mengingat apapun. Sedikitpun."

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Empat orang pelayan, menyambutnya. Dia lelah hari ini, dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tidur dan membiarkan semua beban pikirannya pergi. Jika itu bisa.

Ia terhenti di tengah langkahnya ketika menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Matanya memanas, ketika seharusnya di tanggal 24 di bulan Juni di musim panas yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan, mereka menyambut hari jadi mereka. Seokjin mulai ingin menangis kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan mengusap air matanya saat mulai menetes.

Tangannya mendorong pintu kamarnya. "Bahkan aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya." lirih Seokjin. Ia memang mencium aroma lembut vanila yang selalu ia dapati saat memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Hyung…"

"Bahkan aku dapat mendengar suaranya."

"Seokjin-Hyung,"

"Sial! Mengapa suaranya terasa begitu—Taehyung?!" Seokjin memekik. Benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Taehyung di hadapannya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan menggunakan kaus berwarna biru yang kebesaran di tubuh Taehyung. Kaus yang sengaja Seokjin belikan dan pilihkan untuk kekasihnya itu, karena ia suka sekali melihat tubuh Taehyung yang tenggelam dalam balutan pakaian.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Taehyung merajuk.

Seokjin hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memastikan jika ia tidak mimpi. Ia tertawa. "Pa—Pasti aku sedang bermimpi! Iya! Hahahaha. Pasti aku sedang bermimpi!" Seokjin tertawa hambar, dan bahkan menampar pipinya sendiri.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Seokjin. "Seokjin-Hyung! Hentikan!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kau hanya sebuah ilusi. Taehyung hilang ingatan. Taehyung bahkan tidak mengingat diriku."

Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya, dan kini tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Seokjin. Menarik turun leher itu, agar dapat mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Saranghae, Seokjin-Hyung." Ucap Taehyung lembut, di depan bibir Seokjin sebelum mencium bibir lelaki itu.

Mata Seokjin menatap wajah Taehyung yang sedang menciumnya. Taehyung memutuskan ciuman mereka lebih dulu. Matanya mengerjap lucu, dan begitu serius menatap mata Seokjin. "Kau…Sudah mengingatku?" tanya Seokjin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Taehyung terkikik kecil. Ia berjinjit kecil, kembali menarik tengkuk Seokjin untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu lagi. Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin, dan keduanya keluar dari kamar mewah lelaki itu.

"Lihat ke bawah." Ucap Taehyung.

Seokjin menatap lantai bawah rumahnya, begitu ramai dengan semua orang-orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Dan paling depan berdiri adiknya, Yeri. Matanya semakin membulat, dan memberikan ekspresi wajah yang semakin tidak mengerti ketika mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Yeri. Jeon Jungkook.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapanya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku…Tidak mengerti." Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Ayo kita turun." Taehyung kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin, agar mengikutinya menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berdiri di depan mungkin kurang lebih dua puluh orang. Semua orang itu membuat lingkaran, dan membiarkan Taehyung dan Seokjin berada di dalamnya. Dan semua orang yang ada disana, melemparkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar dalam berbagai warna ke arah dua orang itu. Membuat keduanya bermandikan kelopak-kelopak bunga cantik itu.

Taehyung mengenggam tangan Seokjin, dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Mungkin kau bingung. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." Seokjin mengangguk cepat. "Jadi…" Taehyung menjedanya dengan sebuah tarikan nafas yang cukup panjang darinya. "Biar aku jelaskan semua ini, oke? Dengarkan semuanya."

Seokjin yang masih dalam keadaan tidak mengerti apapun, dan sibuk menerka-nerka dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Hari ini, tanggal 24 Juni. Di pertengahan musim panas, adalah hari jadi kita. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung yang keempat tahun. Aku mengingatnya." Taehyung meremas tangan Seokjin. "Aku ingat, memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Kim Seokjin yang lahir pada tanggal 4 Desember, menyukai warna merah muda, pandai memasak, dan begitu peduli dengan aku, kekasihnya yang sudah resmi dilamar di restoran kesukaanku, di balkon restoran itu. Aku mengingatnya."

"Maaf kami semua sudah membohongimu selama hampir empat bulan ini, Hyung." Seokjin menatap ke sekeliling. "Aku hanya berpura-pura lupa ingatan. Aku tidak terjatuh dari tangga. Tidak. Itu tidak benar sama sekali. Aku yang merencanakannya, dan Yeri hanya membantuku." Taehyung menarik nafas pelan. "Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena, aku hanya ingin benar-benar mengetahui apa kau mencintaiku? Dan Yeri menceritakan entah sudah berapa banyak butir air mata yang keluar dari mata indah, Hyung."

Keadaan disana hening. Seokjin segera menarik tubuh mungil Taehyung masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya, dan mengecupi pucuk kepala lelaki itu dengan sayang. Tanpa sadar, Seokjin meneteskan airmatanya. "Apa ini akhirnya? Kau hampir membuatku mati. Kau hampir membuatku berada di ujung putus ada dan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung dan orang-orang yang ada disana menjadi merasa bersalah, karena sudah membohongi Seokjin. "Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur semua ini hanya sebuah sandiwara. Aku benar-benar bersyukur."

Seokjin mengendurkan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu, Hyung."

"Aku bahagia memilikimu."

"Begitu juga dengan aku."

Dan keduanya larut dalam ciuman hangat, untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri di depan Seokjin dan Taehyung, bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang sepertinya pernah Seokjin lihat sebelumnya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Jungkook menyalami keduanya, dan memeluk keduanya bergantian. "Undang aku ke pernikahan kalian, nanti."

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak suka, dan Jungkook dapat menangkap tatapan itu.

"Tae-Hyung, sebenarnya, Yeri Nuna mengerjaimu juga. Hanya aku, Yeri Nuna dan beberapa orang saja yang tahu jika aku sebenarnya dipanggil dengan sengaja oleh Yeri Nuna. Dia tidak memberitahumu dengan sangat sengaja, Hyung. Maaf. Aku tidak berniat merebut Seokjin-Hyung darimu."

"Apa?! Tu—tunggu dulu! Jadi, Yeri juga mengerjaiku?!" tanyanya tidak percaya. Jungkook mengangguk dengan kekehan kecilnya. "Ya Tuhan, anak itu! Jahat sekali!"

Seokjin mencubit gemas kedua pipi Taehyung hingga memerah. "Yang lebih jahat itu, kau. Membuatku hampir gila selama empat bulan." Dan Seokjin kembali mencubiti pipi gembil Taehyung.

"Hyung! Hentikan! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jungkook!" Taehyung mencubit kecil tangan Seokjin yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Hyung?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya kau ini…Kurasa kau mengerti apa maksudku."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, dan mengamit lengan lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. "Dulu, lima tahun yang lalu, Seokjin-Hyung adalah kekasihku. Namun, ia hanyalah sebatas kakak laki-laki bagiku. Tidak lebih. Kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan semua itu, Hyung. Perkenalkan, dia Jung Hoseok, kekasihku."

"Jung Hoseok imnida."

"Ja—Jadi…Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Seokjin. "Seokjin-Hyung, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mengenali Hoseok-Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Ku pikir aku pernah melihatnya."

"Hyung, dia adik kelasmu. Satu kelas melukis denganmu. Dia pindah ke Jepang, satu tahun setelah aku pindah ke sana. Dan di Jepang aku bertemu dengannya."

"Tunggu dulu. Jung Hoseok, kelas melukis?" Hoseok mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kau?!"

"Ya." Jawab Hoseok dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau Jung Hoseok yang dulu selalu mengirimi Jungkook surat, membuatkan Jungkook barang-barang kerajinan tangan dan juga lukisan, lalu memberikan Jungkook cokelat dan bunga?! Kau si penggemar berat Jungkook itu?" tanya Seokjin dengan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Ku pikir kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali." Balas Hoseok.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat denganmu, mengingat jika saat itu kau selalu menganggu hubunganku dengan Jungkook." Taehyung berdeham keras, membuat Seokjin menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Namun, sekarang aku sudah bersamanya dan benar-benar bahagia."

"Kalian akan pulang?" tanya Taehyung.

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Kami harus segera kembali ke Jepang. Orangtua kami akan membicarakan hari pertunangan kami." Ucap Hoseok, dan membuat rona samar di wajah Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati. Sampaikan kabar pada kami."

.

.

Keduanya kini berada di balkon kamar Seokjin. Menatap langit malam musim panas yang saat ini penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Taehyung berada dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang Kim Seokjin.

Lengan Taehyung melingkar di pinggang Seokjin. "Hyung,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku begitu beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Tentu."

"Terimakasih sudah memperjuangkanku begitu keras, Hyung."

"Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan mengerjaimu, Hyung? Maafkan aku."

"Jangan terlalu sering meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan berharap semua kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi untuk yang sebenarnya. Kau membuatku sadar, jika mencintai seseorang akan membuat orang yang begitu mencintainya akan mempertaruhkan apapun."

"Hyung…"

"Dan aku begitu mencintaimu."

"Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu,"

"Terimakasih, Hyung." Taehyung mendongak, membiarkan kedua bola mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Saling menghisap satu sama lain. "Aku begitu beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Aku jauh lebih beruntung karena sudah mendapatkanmu. Kau tidak sempurna, karena manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna, namun bagiku. Dengan segala semua kekuranganmu, kelebihanmu, kelemahanmu, keburukanmu, aku mencintaimu."

Keduanya berciuman dengan hangat, dan lembut. Tanpa menuntut satu sama lain. Taehyung tahu, jika ia benar-benar beruntung. Mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu mencintainya setulus hati.

.

.

**THE END**

**Voodoo's note :**

Finally last chapter, right? Kkk~ hayo yang tebakannya salah yaudah salah aja sih gausah ngelak/apa/ untuk chapter 2C ini, voodoo mau ngucapin terimakasih sama semua yang udah fav, follow, apalagi review ff ini. Kalian yang namanya tidak dapat disebutkan satu-satu /halah/ terimakasih sudah rela membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk membaca fanfic yang feelnya ga dapet sama sekali ini, masih jauh dalam kata bagus, ending yang ga nyambung dan alurnya kecepetan-_-)/. Dan buat bundanya kookierun aka Phylindan yang sudah membuat saya semakin terjerumus, aku juga berterimakasih sama unnie yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat bikin project 001 sama aku ini hahaha. Pokoknya, makasih buat semuanya! Saranghae! Tanpa kalian voodoo mungkin ga bakalan semangat. Lovelovelove!

p.s : rencana, mau bikin yang lain. Tapi voodoo udah mau ujian -_- ya, mungkin punya ide PM-PM aja lah, soal kapan jadinya bikin sabar aja wkwkwk.

**Phylindan's note : **saya mah gak bakat sedih-sedihan, ini cuma partisipasi 10.3% saja :v wkwk. Walaupun si voodoo nyebelinnya minta di tabok bolak-balik, tapi seneng kerjasama sama dia. Dan semoga untuk berikutnya bisa collab lagi hehehe. Saya seneng sama collab/? Oke, sekian, thank you :"D

**cute voodoo and phylindan **

**DO YOU WANT MORE? PROJECT 002? SUPPORT US :P!**


End file.
